This invention relates to containers which are made of two halves and telescoped one into the other and secured by an adhesive.
Various problems occur in obtaining an adequate seal. Attempts have been made by merely coating the exterior edge portion of the inner container portion of the interior edge portion of the outer container portion. The two halves would then be telescoped. However, during the insertion movements the edge of the uncoated portion would scrape off the coating from the coated portion and the residue remaining would not in each instance be sufficient to provide a bond of required integrity.